Guthix's Stone
This is the quest, if you are searching for other things called Guthix's Stone, see Guthix's Stone (game) and Guthix's Stone (item). Starting out Once you talk to the crafter John, he will tell you about a Guthix uprising. Even though he is a follower of Guthix, he wishes that this would stop. To do this, go to the crafting guild, talk to the Master Crafter and he will tell you that Torix, a magical crafter used to be one of the legendary crafters until he died, when he says that, you will ask John how he died. A cutscene will appear. It shows a level 91 knight killing him, because he did not give the knight Guthix's Stone, which would make the knight angry and make an army of Guthians, the army will hit a 80 on him and the knight will steal the stone and Torix dies, then the cutscene ends. The knight appeared as people saw in the cutscene with iron platebody, iron platelegs, climbing boots, iron RFD gloves, a Guthans helm, abyssal whip, rune defender, fury ammy and fire cape. Now he will tell you about the mines of the stones. Go out in the mining part of the guild and mine the most center rock. It will open to a cavern with full of dark green rocks. Talk to the green golem and ask him about the stones, he will tell you that you need a Magical pickaxe, follow these steps to get it. '1:'Start to mine the light green rock in the center, you will have magic green ore. '2:'Take a vial and use the ore on it, it will make a magic potion. '3:'Use the potion on your pickaxe, don't worry, if you have a rune pick axe it will still have the same stats as before but gives a +3 magic bonus. Once it happens, it will become a Bronze-Rune pickaxe (M). 'NOTE:'Don't drink the potion, it makes you asleep, then you wake up next to the green golem's house in a strange island who says : Green Golem: Never drink potions if you don't know what it will do! The mini game Once you have the pickaxe, a bar will appear at the top of the screen, start to mine the rocks that are glowing, these are level 3 magic ores. Each level differs: Light green:Class one Normal green:Class two Glowing from dark green to light green:Class three Cyan:Class 0, once mined they will take points away from your score about 1/10 of your score. Grey: No ore in the rock. start to use them on the center stone, it will start to gain energy. Each game gives you 2 minutes to get it over 80 percent. Once the game ends you pick up the stone, and go talk to the golem. He will in power the stone and than it can be wielded. Go back to Johnand give it to him. Congratulations, MINIQUEST COMPLETE! Rewards * A Guthix's stone * Access to Guthix's Stone minigame * * * Ability to turn lava equipment into Neo Lava equipment Trivia *During the cut scene, the knight hits over the table with an Abyssal whip. This is impossible to do with an Abyssal whip. *During the cut scene, the knight's name is Knight, which is odd because most cutscene NPCS have a name with numbers or out-of the ordinary names. *In the mines, there is a skeleton with a broken guthan's helm and broken iron platebody, this must be the knight's items. *If you use crumble undead on Torix's grave he will say "Are you trying to kill me!?", but before you know that he is dead, he will say the same thing but you will ask "This only works on undead things." But when you know he's dead you will say "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." This only works if you have the runes to do it. *If you looked at the mini map the first day of its release during the cut scene, it will be in the wizards guild. Now this is fixed and the map is now blank. *If you look at the golem very closely, you will see he has some sort of metal boots on. *Oddly, there is mini game sign on the mini map near the make over mage's house. This has now been moved to the crafting the guild the next day. *During the gnome copters, you will see a player called Knight443, he has the same things on as the knight does in the cut scene, except he will have the saradomin castle war things on because he is in Castle Wars. *Strangely, if you bring a ring of visibility into the mines you can see a ghost that looks like a player, but in their outer clothes. If you have a ghostspeak amulet, you can talk to him and he will say "Guthix will rise again!", "I may be a ghost, but I am still powerful!" Or if you have a Zamorak or Saradomin item on he will say "You fool! Siding with Saradomin/Zamorak! Guthix is almighty!". But if you have both Zamorak and Saradomin thing on he will say:"What!? Your siding with two gods!?" If you have a Guthix thing on he will say "Ah! A fellow Guthixian! Glad to see I'm not the only one." Or "Ah! Another Guthixian! Join me and we will make a Guthix army!" *People think that this is a quest but it doesn't appear in the quest guide or give any quest points. *After the cutscene the first day while the map was on the Wizard's guild, a message will appear in your box saying "You need 60 magic to enter this guild" if you have lower than 60 Magic.